Un conte japonais
by AntiopeDeThemiscyre
Summary: AU. Un petit conte japonais autour de mon couple préféré, ShizNat.


**A/N :** après avoir lu un certain nombre de contes, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire un mettant en scène mes deux héroïnes préférées.

Cette fois-ci j'ai écrit d'abord en français (ma langue maternelle) avant de traduire en anglais, alors j'espère que la version anglaise ne sera pas trop mauvaise ^^'

Enjoy !

* * *

Autrefois, dans la ville de Kyôto vivait un haut magistrat du nom de Fujino.

C'était un homme riche et respecté, père d'une fille qui faisait sa fierté. Depuis son plus jeune âge la jeune Shizuru impressionnait son entourage par son intelligence et son esprit vif, tandis que sa beauté augmentait d'année en année, malgré son handicap. En effet la jeune fille était aveugle. Un voile blanc recouvrait ses yeux, et nul ne connaissait la véritable couleur de ses iris.

Cela n'enlevait rien à ses qualités. La jeune fille était d'agréable conversation, jouait très bien du koto, chantait merveilleusement bien, d'une voix grave, profonde, émouvante, qui contrastait étonnamment avec le ton aérien de sa voix quand elle parlait. Elle excellait également aux jeux de stratégie, comme les échecs ou le jeu de go. On avait fabriqué pour elle des pièces qu'elle pouvait distinguer au toucher. Elle impressionnait ses adversaires par son extraordinaire mémoire, qui lui permettait de connaître à chaque instant l'état du plateau dans son intégralité.

Quant à ses yeux blancs, ils semblaient capables de voir jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de ses interlocuteurs. Il était impossible de lui mentir. Par ailleurs son handicap ne l'empêchait pas de se mouvoir avec grâce.

La jeune fille avait une longue chevelure châtain, légèrement ondulée, qui lui cascadait jusqu'au creux des reins, une frange qui balayait son front de mèches irrégulières, une taille fine et une poitrine qui s'annonçait prometteuse. D'humeur toujours égale, elle arborait en permanence un doux sourire enjôleur. Les jaloux disaient d'elle que les dieux l'avaient faite aveugle afin qu'elle reste humble, car on ne peut pas attribuer autant de qualités chez une seule personne sans que celle-ci n'ait à en payer le prix.

Tout ceci faisait qu'elle était courtisée depuis l'âge de ses 12 ans. Toutefois elle rejetait systématiquement tous ses prétendants. Essayait-on de la fiancer sans son consentement, elle se laissait dépérir et tombait malade jusqu'à ce que son père, craignant pour sa vie, ne rompe les fiançailles.

Quand on lui demandait les raisons de ses refus, elle répondait qu'elle reconnaîtrait à la voix la personne qui lui était promise, et que pour l'instant cette personne ne s'était pas encore présentée à elle.

Son père fit alors venir de tout le pays les princes et les nobles connus pour leurs belles voix, mais en vain. Il se résolut même à lui présenter des célèbres chanteurs, préférant un gendre d'humble extraction que pas de gendre du tout, mais la belle restait indifférente. Les voix claires des adolescents, les voix graves des hommes plus mûrs, rien ne trouvait grâce à ses oreilles.

Un jour une jeune fille du nom de Kuga Natsuki fut envoyée à la résidence Fujino pour servir de demoiselle de compagnie à Shizuru.

Natsuki était une jeune fille à la beauté glaciale, souriant peu. De longs cheveux couleur corbeau encadraient un visage fin. Ses yeux émeraudes semblaient se méfier de tout le monde. Elle était d'un naturel assez colérique et susceptible, et ses parents espéraient que ses bonnes manières et son sens de l'honneur l'emporteraient et la conduiraient à modérer son caractère, et qu'ainsi elle n'attirerait pas le déshonneur sur sa famille.

Quand on présenta les deux jeunes filles, un observateur attentif aurait pu dire qu'aux premiers mots de Natsuki, les joues de Shizuru se teintèrent de rose. Par contre bien entendu nul ne pouvait savoir que son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade.

Les deux jeunes filles développèrent rapidement une profonde relation. C'en était d'ailleurs assez étonnant, tant leurs tempéraments étaient éloignés. Shizuru aimait plaisanter, et elle adorait en particulier taquiner Natsuki. Celle-ci réagissait d'un "Shizuru !" exaspéré (du moins quand elles étaient seules, car une telle familiarité n'aurait pas manqué de choquer). Pourtant il était indéniable que, petit à petit, la beauté aux cheveux noisette vint à bout des défenses de celle qui était surnommée "la princesse de glace" par son entourage. Par ailleurs Natsuki traitait Shizuru comme son égale et avec simplicité, loin de la flagornerie dont faisaient preuve serviteurs et courtisans, si bien que Natsuki fut bientôt la seule personne capable de voir Shizuru sans le masque de politesse qu'elle portait en permanence.

Le jour de ses 17 ans, Shizuru déclara que Natsuki était la personne qui lui était destinée, et qu'elle n'épouserait personne d'autre.

Stupeur et incompréhension du père. Shizuru ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir que Natsuki était aussi une fille. A moins que celle-ci n'ait menti sur son identité ? Rouge de colère à l'idée qu'on s'était peut-être joué de lui, et qu'un vaurien avait peut-être volé l'honneur de sa fille, il aurait sûrement tué Natsuki si Shizuru ne s'était pas interposée, jurant au passage que Natsuki était bien une femme et ne l'avait jamais touchée de manière inappropriée.

Ceci ne calma guère la colère du magistrat, qui décida de renvoyer chez elle la jeune importune, mais avant qu'il ne pût séparer les deux amoureuses, Natsuki déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de son aimée, en lui murmurant des mots qu'elles seules entendirent. A ce moment le voile blanc devant les yeux de Shizuru disparut. La jeune fille vit pour la première fois le monde, de ses yeux rouges comme la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour Natsuki.

On cria au miracle, nul ne songea plus à les séparer, et leur mariage, aussi beau qu'unique, restera pour toujours dans les mémoires.


End file.
